Dragon Master's Tournament Part 2
by Bryce-daniel2009
Summary: Ash introduces Iris his competitor Gible, an event that didn't go as smoothly as Ash planned. Meanwhile, the two trainers meet a mysterious third challenger.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon Masters Tournament

By: Bryce Daniel

**Part 2:** Introductions and Other FAILS!

As soon as Emmy left, Ash returned with his latest pokemon from Oak's lab.

"Oh, back already?" Iris said.

"Yep, and I've got someone I want you to meet."

"Really? Can you show us?"

"Sure – in battle"

"Oh, you're so on"

"And I'll be the referee," Cilan said.

The three friends head to a battle field outside of the center.

"Ready? Okay, go pokemon, come on out!"

"Gible!" it said landing a few feet in front of Ash.

"I told you I had a dragon type. This is my partner Gible."

"Gib….." it said cheerfully, waving its paws at Axew.

Axew approaches Gible happily: :"Axew, Axew… AXEW?" Finally after not getting a response, it turns its head and walks away. "Axew," it said defiantly.

"….ble," Gible said disappointedly.

"Um," Cilan said trying his best to sound diplomatic. "Your Gible doesn't appear to be the smartest pokemon on the menu."

"In other words," Iris said. "They're a perfect match."

"REALLY? Thanks!"

"I don't think that's quite what she meant."

"Well…it doesn't matter, 'cuz I'll show how good of a team we really are! Right, Gible?

"Gible-Gib!"

"Pfft, whatever, Axew, use DRAGON PULSE!"

"Dodge it with Dig!"

Gible disappears underground as Axew's Dragon Pulse flies harmlessly overhead.

"Don't fall it, Axew," Iris shouted as Gible resurfaces behind it.

"Now ROCK SMASH!"

Gible's attack was a direct hit, and Axew was knocked out almost instantly.

"Axew is unable to battle, that means Ash and Gible are the winners."

"So," Ash said. "What do you think of us now? I told you we were a good team."

"Amateur hour at best," said a dark-haired teenager standing off to the side of the field.

"Who are you?" Ash demanded.

"My name is Aaron," he said cockily. "And I'm the winner of this tournament."

"Oh yeah," Ash shouted. "How would you know? The competition isn't until tomorrow!"

"With competition like you, this contest is the bag," he then walks off towards the Pokemon Center leaving as Ash growls to himself in frustration.

"You can't let someone like that get to you," Cilan said. "He's simply trying to ruin your appetite for success."

"Either that or he's a JERK," Iris added.

"Speaking of appetites…" Ash said, his stomach speaking louder than he was.

"Well," Cilan said. "I think it may almost be time for dinner service in the Pokemon Center cafeteria."

"Well then," Ash said ruuning ahead. "What are we waiting for? Let's eat!"

"Yep… there he goes," Iris said.

"Say one thing for him: he's never late for a meal."


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragon Masters Tournament

By: Bryce Daniel

**Part 2:** Introductions and Other FAILS!

As soon as Emmy left, Ash returned with his latest pokemon from Oak's lab.

"Oh, back already?" Iris said.

"Yep, and I've got someone I want you to meet."

"Really? Can you show us?"

"Sure – in battle"

"Oh, you're so on"

"And I'll be the referee," Cilan said.

The three friends head to a battle field outside of the center.

"Ready? Okay, go pokemon, come on out!"

"Gible!" it said landing a few feet in front of Ash.

"I told you I had a dragon type. This is my partner Gible."

"Gib….." it said cheerfully, waving its paws at Axew.

Axew approaches Gible happily: :"Axew, Axew… AXEW?" Finally after not getting a response, it turns its head and walks away. "Axew," it said defiantly.

"….ble," Gible said disappointedly.

"Um," Cilan said trying his best to sound diplomatic. "Your Gible doesn't appear to be the smartest pokemon on the menu."

"In other words," Iris said. "They're a perfect match."

"REALLY? Thanks!"

"I don't think that's quite what she meant."

"Well…it doesn't matter, 'cuz I'll show how good of a team we really are! Right, Gible?

"Gible-Gib!"

"Pfft, whatever, Axew, use DRAGON PULSE!"

"Dodge it with Dig!"

Gible disappears underground as Axew's Dragon Pulse flies harmlessly overhead.

"Don't fall it, Axew," Iris shouted as Gible resurfaces behind it.

"Now ROCK SMASH!"

Gible's attack was a direct hit, and Axew was knocked out almost instantly.

"Axew is unable to battle, that means Ash and Gible are the winners."

"So," Ash said. "What do you think of us now? I told you we were a good team."

"Amateur hour at best," said a dark-haired teenager standing off to the side of the field.

"Who are you?" Ash demanded.

"My name is Aaron," he said cockily. "And I'm the winner of this tournament."

"Oh yeah," Ash shouted. "How would you know? The competition isn't until tomorrow!"

"With competition like you, this contest is the bag," he then walks off towards the Pokemon Center leaving as Ash growls to himself in frustration.

"You can't let someone like that get to you," Cilan said. "He's simply trying to ruin your appetite for success."

"Either that or he's a JERK," Iris added.

"Speaking of appetites…" Ash said, his stomach speaking louder than he was.

"Well," Cilan said. "I think it may almost be time for dinner service in the Pokemon Center cafeteria."

"Well then," Ash said ruuning ahead. "What are we waiting for? Let's eat!"

"Yep… there he goes," Iris said.

"Say one thing for him: he's never late for a meal."


End file.
